When Destines Collide
by pinkpower
Summary: Power Ranger meet the Lost World. I promise it's not stupid. We all know Veronica is the soon to be protect or the plateau, but who is going to protect Earth? Meanwhile, Marguerite has to realize the power she has.


"Roxton, can we just wait a few minute to go on

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

"Roxton, can we just wait a few minute to go on. I'm tired," Challenger begged, breathing hardly. He sat on a nearby stump to relax himself.

The hunter looked at her dear friend, and nodded. "I could use a break myself, or maybe we've got enough raptor for one day. Why don't we start heading back to the tree house?"

Challenger was quick to get on his feet, "Yes, that sounds rather nice. I could have Marguerite make me a cup of tea, and I could work on some experiments."

Roxton chuckled; thinking about the mood Marguerite would be in to make tea. She had been a quiet mood ever since Veronica saved the plateau. She just hadn't been herself. Marguerite hadn't complained about doing her daily chores. For weeks, Marguerite had just been sitting around the tree house, reading some book, and ignoring the rest of the group. Obviously, when she entered a parallel world somewhere in ancient or future of the plateau, another secret was to be held within her.

"Perhaps it would be a better idea if you had Veronica or Malone make you that cup of tea." Roxton told the professor.

"Quite right, quite right. I wonder what could have possibly happened to her. She hasn't been the same since that day." Challenger expressed, rubbing his chin.

"Well, if it's anything I've learned about Marguerite, it's that secrets run deep behind those gray eyes of hers. One more isn't going to hurt her, especially when I have a feeling that she'll tell us when she's ready. It's best not to pry it out of her." Roxton replied to Challenger. "It's best we give her her space for now."

Challenger nodded in agreement. "You make a good point, John."

**Angel Grove, California**

Kimberly Hart was on a lovely picnic with her dear friends, Aisha Campbell, Rocky De Santos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, and her boyfriend, Tommy Oliver. It had been a few days since Lord Zedd and Rita found away to steal her power coin. Little by little her powers were draining; therefore, she depended on the others for her strength. Kim couldn't help but wonder how exactly they had stolen her coin. Wouldn't have somebody seen them?

Tommy smiled at Kim, as they gang laughed together. "And then Bulk sneezed on Skull."

The six laughed loudly together as Tommy and Kimberly retold the eventful day of their first hug. To when Ernie left for the day to when Bulk and Skull ran out of the Youth Center, because they were afraid that the flowers would attack them, again.

Kim rested her head on Tommy's right shoulder. Her eyes softly closed. It was only 12 p.m., and she was already ready to crawl in bed. Rita and Zedd must have been working hard to drain her life force, because she felt as if she were getting colder by the second.

It was a scary feeling to know that you could die at any second, but the Pink Ranger was prepared for anything. It was one of the many risks of being a ranger.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tommy asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired."

"Maybe we should get you to the Command Center so Alpha and Zordon can run a bio- scan just in case," Billy suggested.

"I'm fine." Kim replied. Then, she looked up into the sky. The skies were gray and dark, and there was thunder and lightening, but wasn't it just a perfect day? "Unless, I'm suddenly going insane. Tell me that the colors in the sky didn't just change to bright and sunny to dark and scary."

"I wish I could, Kim, but maybe we should teleport after all." The White Ranger said, standing up with all the others. "Zordon? Alpha? It's me, Tommy. Come in."

"We read you, Tommy. Zordon and I already know what's happening. Get ready to teleport." Alpha 5 told Tommy.

White, yellow, pink, blue, black, and red flashes of light soared upward into the sky, but they suddenly separated instantly. The group of teenagers were split apart from each other for –what seemed- no reason at all. Did Zordon or Alpha mean for this to happen? Or was it Lord Zedd and Rita's doing yet again? Perhaps, it was a force unknown.

**The Plateau**

Kim was the first to land. She hit the ground hardly, landing on her back. She saw tall trees, long vines, and many animals. It looked like she was in the middle of a jungle. Her world quickly went black.

Roxton and Challenger came walking by with a couple of hunted raptors in a sack. They had been joking about past experience on the plateau. Roxton was the first to spot the unconscious girl on the dirt of the South American jungle. Dropping the sack, the hunter rushed over to her side. He wasn't sure he should pick her up and carry her over to the tree house.

"Challenger, look." Roxton's eyes beamed with confusion. "What's happening to her?"

"How curious. It appears she's experiencing some sort of energy drain. We'd better get her to the tree house quickly. I'll carry the raptors; you just get her to safety."

**With the other rangers**

Tommy got up as he listened to the other moan and groan out of pain. "Is everybody okay?"

Rocky was the second to get up. "Aside from back aching, I'm still somehow alive, so yeah, I'm all right." He then helped Aisha up.

Adam got up with Billy. The Black Ranger looked around for the Pink Ranger, and saw no trace of her. "Hey, where's Kim?"

"What?" Tommy looked at Adam in confusion. He circled his hands around his mouth. "Kimberly! Kim! Kim!"

Billy looked around the place he was standing in. "Amazing! We've somehow must have been transported here. We're standing in the middle of a jungle."

"Wonderful. Where's Dulcea when you need her?" Aisha asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes.

"Listen, before we start exploring anything, we'd better find Kimberly. There's no telling what kind of creatures could be around this place." Tommy said.

**Tree House**

Kimberly lay on the couch motionless. She groaned in frustration. The explores, plus Veronica and Finn looked down at her curiously. Her clothes weren't of anything that they had ever seen before. The young stranger wore a cotton skirt, and a pink and white striped shirt.

"Do you think she's all right," Malone questioned, looking at Challenger.

"I don't know. She has a lot of bruises. This girl must have fallen from the sky, and the trees must have hit her on the way down," the scientist replied.

"I'll go get her some water." Veronica announced.

"I'll go with you." Finn said, following the jungle beauty out of the wooden home.

Kim stirred rubbing her eyes. She saw blurry figures over her. The Pink Ranger quickly sat up and looked around the room. "Where am I? Who are you?"

Marguerite laid Kim back down on the couch steadily. "Calm down. I'm Marguerite Krux, that's Lord John Roxton and George Challenger; they just saved your life. Then, that's Edward T. Malone. We all just call him Ned or Malone, and we'll introduce you to Veronica and Finn later. And last but not least, this is Arthur Summerlee."

Kimberly looked at them with suspicion. She didn't know what to make of them. They all wore clothes that looked as if they were from the 1920's. Somehow, it would surprise her much if she were yet again trapped in the past. Kim was used to it. The Pink Ranger recognized the names of the people standing before her. They were all part of the Challenger expedition, a subject they had been studying in school recently. They were have said to having disappeared without a trace. Most people thought they were dead.

"Young lady, how did you get here?" Roxton asked.

Kim groaned sitting herself up. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was a perfect day turning to crap in a split second. It's not what I'm used to in Angel Grove," she replied.

Malone smiled gently at the young teenager. "What is your name?"

"Kimberly Hart." Then, it hit her light a bolt of lightening. She didn't see the others around her. "Tommy! Where's Tommy? I need to find him, and the others."

"There are more?" Challenger questioned.

"Yes. I need to-" She was cut off by a sharp pain in her stomach. Kim let out a small shriek of hurt. She lied back on the couch. "I need to find my friends."

Marguerite patted Kim's forehead with a wet cloth. "Not in your condition. It is best that you stay here and get your rest. Summerlee and Challenger will watch you. Malone, Roxton, and I will go find your friends."

"No, I should be the one who should be searching for my friends." Kim whispered in a low voice.

"I promise you Miss Hart that we'll find them, and bring them back safely to you," Roxton assured her, putting in his hat.

"Okay." Kim finally nodded, and shut her eyes.

"The poor thing. Is she going to be okay?" Marguerite inquired looking at Summerlee and Challenger.

"I don't know how somebody can survive an energy drain, but there must be some way." The white-haired man answered. "Now you three best be getting a move on. Who knows where Kimberly's friends may be."

Marguerite grabbed her rifle while Malone and Roxton were heading towards the elevator.

**The Jungle**

"I really don't like this place!" Aisha complained, walking into a small tree. "Ow!"

"Careful, Aisha. This jungle is filled with more trees than any of us have ever seen, and creatures that are suppose to be extinct." Billy pointed down at the T-Rex footprint that Tommy was standing in.

"Dinosaurs?" Tommy asked.

"Precisely. With the weather, I'm sure that we're somewhere in a South American jungle. The question is: how did we get here and how do we get out?" The Blue Ranger stated firmly.

"Wonderful," the Yellow Ranger murmured sarcastically.

"If we come across any dinosaurs, we'll worry about it then. Right now we have to worry about finding Kim." Tommy replied.

Rocky scratched the back of his head. "That is if _they_ haven't gotten to her yet."

Adam, Billy, and Aisha glared at the Red Ranger. Aisha hit him over the head. "Moron!"

"Hey!" Rocky exclaimed, rubbing his head. "That hurt!"

"Enough! Kimberly's alive, and waiting for us to find her. We have to keep searching for her. We'll find her." Tommy sighed, "We have to."

**The Tree House**

_Kimberly ran through the jungle, seeking out her dear friends, but there was no sign of them anywhere. Not a footprint. Nothing. "Tommy! Tommy, please! Where are you? Tommy!"_

"_Kim..." A low voice whispered._

_The Pink Ranger spun around, running. She finally found Tommy lying down on a pile of grass. "Tommy! Are you okay? Where are the others?"_

"_I love you." His eyes fluttered gently._

"_No, Tommy! No! You said you'd always be there for me! No! Tommy! Please! Don't leave me!" Kimberly looked up at the sky. "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Please help me!" She glanced back down at Tommy. "Tommy..."_

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed, awakening from her sleep.

"Sh, sh. It's okay." Veronica assured the Pink Ranger, dabbing her forehead with a cloth. "You're all right."

"My friends. Have you found my friends yet," she queried with tears threatening to fall from her fawn eyes.

"I'm sorry. No, but if I know my friends they'll find them. Just have a little faith, Kimberly." Veronica retorted.

"If anything ever happened to them, I don't know what I would do, especially if I lost Tommy." Kim quietly confessed.

"Where do you come from, Kimberly?" Veronica asked.

"Angel Grove, California, 1995." Kim answered. "Your friends were on the Challenger expedition in 1921, I believe, and they never came back. I read all about in school."

Veronica smiled wondrously at her newest friend. "Just do yourself a favor, and keep that a secret. Between you and me, I'm glad they haven't made it back. I'd missed them too much. Tell me, why is it that your energy is draining the way it is?"

"I'm not sure if I can reveal that to you, Veronica." Kimberly said.

"Oh, come on, Kimberly. Please? None of us want you dying on this plateau." Veronica stated.

"Well, it all started in Angel Grove Park…"

**The Jungle**

"It's so beautiful today." Marguerite said, leaning on a tree.

Roxton smiled affectionately at her. "Not as beautiful as you."

She laughed a little bit, and looked up at him. Malone glanced over at them, grinning. What happened to them while he was gone? Whatever was happening between them, at least they kept from bickering nowadays, and yet, he missed it. The constant spats they had kept him entertained, and at least then he could cut into a conversation.

**Ned's Journal**

_Every bad thing I've ever said about Marguerite Krux, I take it back with every bone in my body. Truthfully, she's not that bad. Sure, she has a bad side, but I think I know why she has one. She's never had anybody to care about, and nobody ever cared about her. Therefore, she builds up walls to cut people off, and if that doesn't work, she's even ruder to them. _

_I suppose Roxton broke down some of those walls. Well…, more like crashed through, but you get the picture. He loves her and she loves him. It's all there in their eyes. I sometimes wonder if they'll ever get married and have little Roxtons running around the tree house anytime soon. It's all in a matter of time._

_Marguerite has gotten softer over the months, but she's been extra quiet ever since the plateau was colliding between times. We're all worried about her, because Marguerite hasn't complained about anything. Nothing. It's as if she has no negative opinion, which she normally does. Needless to say, but I miss the old Marguerite._

**The Jungle**

After walking for many hours, the five teenagers stopped to take a rest near a large tree. Aisha stretched, Billy observed his surroundings, Rocky's stomach growled, Adam looked up at the sky out of boredom, and Tommy thought about nothing but Kimberly. It was the only thing that he was focused on.

Ever since Kimberly lost her power coin, the White Ranger had been more protective his girlfriend. She nearly lost her life when she was in Lord Zedd's dimension. Tommy wouldn't let Kim out of his sight. He made every excuse possible just to keep her from leaving his side. Sure, it was obsessive, but that was only because Tommy cared about her, and he couldn't bear anything happening to her. You could even say that he loved her, but if they didn't find her soon, Tommy might never get to tell her.

Adam heard a stick snap in two, and quickly turned around. He saw a beautiful, young, raven-haired woman dressed in orange clothing. He was in an immediate trance as she finally noticed him staring at her.

She started back away slowly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Adam," the Black Ranger answered. The other rangers gathered around Adam. "These are my friends. What's your name?"

"I am Assai. I was on my way to go see Veronica and her friends," the girl replied. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah," Adam blushed, looking her up and down.

"Maybe Veronica and her friends could give you shelter." Assai suggested. "I'm sure it would be no problem."

"Hey, maybe they found Kim!" Aisha exclaimed; her brown eyes widened.

Tommy nodded. He wasn't sure if they would find Kimberly there, but he realized that the rest of his team was tired, and they needed some place to sleep. They could always continue on in the morning, or at least Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Billy could. He wasn't going to give up on his search for Kim. After all, there were many dangers in the jungle.

Assai gasped as the group heard a loud roaring sound. "A T-Rex!"

"Nope, that's just my stomach. I haven't eaten since lunch." Rocky stated, rubbing his stomach.

"Why don't you four go ahead? If Kimberly's not wherever you think she is, she could still be out here." Tommy sighed.

"Tommy's right." Billy nodded, "but I'm going with you."

The White Ranger smiled at his friend. He had a feeling that Billy would tag along. Kimberly always thought of Billy as the brother she never had. She admired his smarts, and Tommy cherished his brains. Without Billy, any one of the ranger could possibly be dead, even Kim. Yes, Billy was the smartest person Tommy had ever known. No, everybody also knew that there were smarter people out there. All the same, Billy would probably end up being a famous scientist.

"But what if Kim is there? We'll have no way of contacting you without our communicators. We all took a nasty fall, and we'll need to repair them." Rocky said. "If I know Kim, she's all right wherever she is."

Tommy sighed, "Okay."

"C'mon. It's this way." Assai smiled, and started leading them towards the tree house.

**The Tree House**

"And then Tommy told me that he would always be there for me." Kimberly finally finished.

"This Tommy guy sounds like he's pretty sweet on you." Veronica giggled, thinking about Malone.

Kim blushed. "He's my white knight in shining armor. If it weren't for him, I'd probably be dead right now." She stared off into the distance, her eyes closed gently, trying to picture Tommy smiling down at her.

"You're tired," Veronica whispered.

"I feel so weak," the Pink Ranger murmured. "I haven't told anybody this until now, but I'm scared of dying. My friends can be only giving me their own energy for so long. Every night, in my sleep, I'm walking through a tunnel of total darkness, and then I see a warm, bright light. Before I can ever reach it, I'm woken up in the middle of the night. I can't ever go back to sleep, because I don't want to leave."

Veronica had no idea was to say. Kim hardly knew her, and here she was, revealing her darkest fears. Pain and suffering flicked in Kim's deep, doe orbs. Pink waves of lights traveled around her body quickly as Kim passed out quickly.

"Challenger!" Veronica screamed.

**The Jungle**

Marguerite, Roxton, and Malone stopped by the river to take a break, and clean off. The curly, raven- haired woman cupped her hands and filled them with water. She splashed it on her tan face. She sighed deeply, enjoying the cold, refreshing, water. It had been so long since she done such.

Roxton kneeled next to her, rubbing her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she retorted.

"Marguerite, it's been so long since we've actually talked. When you disappeared, I thought that I was never going to see you again." Marguerite gave him a soft, understanding look.

"Oh, John," the heiress whispered, happily. For once, she didn't care if people were around them to witness her giving into John like she had done before they were separated. She rested her head on his chest, and listened to his heart beat. "I was so afraid."

Roxton rapped his arms around her, standing up with her. "I lo-"

"Ned!" A female voice yelled. "I'm so glad I found you." Malone grinned at Assai, noticing her friends. "These people were lost in the jungle. I was wondering if you could take them in."

Marguerite and Roxton pulled apart now surrounded with many more observers.

"No problem." Malone assured. "I really hope you are the ones Kim has been talking about."

Tommy stepped out of the group, smiling. "Kimberly? Is she all right? Is she hurt?"

Ned nodded, "She's in good condition, but she seems to be experiencing some sort of energy loss."

"Zedd," Rocky whispered. "We should get moving."

_A knife was held just above her chest, getting ready for the kill. Marguerite's chest moved faster and faster, trying to keep her breathing. There were so many things that she had regretted doing in her many years of life, but there were also things she wished she had done: Telling John how much he meant to her, without taking it back after the adventure was over, or just kissing him one more time._

_Her dear, sweet John Roxton, the man she had loved ever since he rudely dropped her on her butt when they were just getting to know each other. He was also the man that was willing to let her shoot him in the head, when her life was also threatened by Kaysan. The hurt in his eyes that day scared her. Marguerite had never known anybody that would willing give their lives up for her. How could you not fall in love with him after all that? It was simply impossible. _

_Then, there was that time on the Flying Dutchman when she had fallen over the ledge. John had rushed to save her promising, "I will never let you go. Never." There had been many times after that night where he was very upset with her, but he had never left her side. Not even when the reason why she was really there on the plateau was revealed to him and the rest of the group. The world knew that John was in love with Marguerite Krux, but she didn't want the world to know that she had the same feelings._

_They say that when you're near death, your life flashes before your eyes. If that was true, then Marguerite must have been born the day she met Lord John Richard Roxton._

"_No!" Marguerite screamed, loudly. "Please! No!" The knife came rushing down, when suddenly everything froze. A lady walked out from the shadows. "What's going on? Who are you?"_

"_I'm Morrihgan. Your ancestor, dear Marguerite." With a wave of her hand, Marguerite was released from her chains. "I am here to send you back to your time. The protector's daughter is growing weak. Normally, this would be a good thing, but I want to be the one to kill her."_

"_Veronica?"_

"_Hmm. Yes. Your destiny will soon be revealed, Marguerite, but you already know, don't you? You know that it doesn't lie with your so-called friends."_

"Marguerite," Roxton said, grabbing her arm quickly to prevent her from walking into a tree. "You better watch where you're going."

Marguerite shook her head, breaking away from her flash back. "Huh? Wha?"

"How much longer till we get there?" Aisha asked.

"Not much further." Malone replied. "So, Assai, how's Jarl?"

"He's fine. We went for a walk by the stream just the other day. He is the best husband in the world." Assai giggled.

"Husband?" Adam questioned.

Assai nodded, as Adam started to frown.

**The Tree House**

"What's wrong with her?" Veronica asked the scientist.

"I don't know. You said that a man named Lord Zedd has some energized coin, and he is the one who is doing this to her. Maybe if her friends return, they'll be able to help. In other words, my dear, I can do nothing for her. Not this time." Challenger explained.

"No, but Challenger, you have to. I think that she is the Protector. _The _Protector." Veronica said. "As in, I think her destiny is to protect the Earth. My parents used to tell me the stories as a child. The Protector was visit the Earth when you least expect it. Her destiny is to face a true evil, one that it not from this land. Earth. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Her knight will ride up to her on a white tiger one day and take her away someday. From what she's told me, Tommy, he is the White Ranger, the leader of the Power Rangers. What if Lord Zedd plans on coming here, and tries to unbalance things again?" Veronica replied.

"That was just a story, Veronica. That can't happen. A mere teenager can't protect the Earth, let alone find true love so young." Challenger chuckled.

"But when you _least_ expect it, Challenger! Kimberly is no mere teenager. She already protects a whole town, and she could work her way up." Veronica tried reasoning with her friend, but it was no use. He just wasn't convinced of such things. Usually, Challenger would agree, and try to go back in to his lab, and find a way to save Kim. "You sure picked on hell of a day to be lazy!"

"There's no proof!" Challenger shouted in a frightening tone.

"Ugh!" Veronica rolled her eyes, and kept Kim company.

"I'm sorry to cause all the fuss," she whispered groggily.

"Don't be silly, Kim." Veronica smiled gently. "You've done nothing wrong."

"You really believe I could be The Protector, don't you? I'm not so sure about that myself. I'm sure Zordon would have told me. But I have heard the story. According to legend, the Protector had great powers. She could even fly." Kimberly stated.

"Yes, and you said that you flew a plane as if were one of your zords, the pterodactyl, the firebird, and then you are the crane. It's fate. And then there's Tommy. His fate was to protect you from harm, and to love you. You and Tommy were destined for each other."

There was a long pause. Kim knew in her heart that Tommy was, in fact, her destiny, but she didn't think that all Tommy was meant for was just to love her, meanwhile she was suppose to protect the earth. Tommy had greater purpose. "No, no. Veronica, I'm afraid my destiny is to die in this tree house."

Tommy, Marguerite, and Roxton worked their way up the elevator, followed by the others. The White Ranger had only one thing on his mind: Where were they keeping Kim? The answer became obvious as soon as he saw her lying down on a well-made couch with a blond maiden at her side, making sure she was okay. So, these people weren't evil spies from Lord Zedd. That was good.

"Kimberly," he exclaimed. Veronica got out of her seat, and let Tommy sit down next to his girlfriend. "You're safe!"

The Pink Ranger smiled weakly. "Tommy? Please, tell me I'm not dreaming?"

Tommy chuckled recalling his first encounter with her as the White Ranger.

"_Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up."_

"_I don't believe it. I must be dreaming. Is it really you?"_

"_In the flesh."_

"I'm real, Kim." Tommy stated. He felt her forehead with the back of his right hand. "You're burning up. We have to find a way to get you home."

"Tommy, I love you." Kim said, almost crying.

His heart sank, realizing that she was ready to give up in her moment of weakness. Kimberly Ann Hart was preparing to die _now. _ How was he supposed to answer her? "Kimberly, we're here. We can give you our energy."

Kim grabbed Tommy's hand gently and entwined her fingers with his. "No, Tommy. Don't. You've wasted enough on me. It's time to stop. It's time to let go. There's nothing left you can do to stop me. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be stronger for you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kim. You're perfect. Kimberly-, Kim, I-I- can give you my energy all of it. Billy can figure out a way." He traced her fingers across her cheeks, fragilely smiling.

"You're asking me to switch positions with you. I have the powers, and then you're the one who's here dying. I can't ask you to do that Tommy. You have a life ahead of you, and you can't save me from this. I won't let you. Not if it means hurting my friends, not if it means hurting _you._" Kimberly could feel her life slipping out of her hands. Her features grew pale and she began to shiver.

Tears streamed down Tommy's beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes. "No, Kim. I won't watch you die. Kim!"

She smiled one last time for her White Knight. "Goodbye, my love." Kim sighed, closing her eyes.

"Kim? Kimberly? Kim! Wake up!" He shouted. "Come back! Kimberly! Come back!" Tommy bowed his head in her lap. "Come back."

Aisha cried into Rocky's chest. "No, no. This isn't happening. This can't be. It isn't. No," she sobbed.

Billy gulped, trying to keep himself strong for his friends. He failed. Seeing his friend laying on the couch, dead, saddened him deeply. He was supposed to know everything about everything, but not even he could bring back Kimberly. He knew he couldn't compare his hurt to Tommy's, but she was as just as important to Billy.

"I love you too." Tommy finally spoke.

**Ned's Journal**

_I didn't know Kimberly or her friends, but I can feel their pain. It was like losing Summerlee all over again. Only, we had hope; we didn't watch him die like Tommy had to. Nobody has spoken since we all witnessed her death. I sympathize greatly, and I may not have known about her, but she was a good person, and she deserves people to mourn over her. Even complete strangers. I don't know. I just feel like I lost something of importance. A savior or something._

_Marguerite hasn't even said a word since the ordeal, but she did eventually show her sympathy for Tommy when he continued begging Kim to come back to him. She squeezed his shoulder supportively. It was weird seeing her do such a thing, but still, I'm not surprise. Marguerite has turned out to be more caring than I once thought her to be. _

_Veronica has been in her room, crying. She hadn't gotten close to Kimberly in such a short a moment of time; I just know it. My poor Veronica. I wish I could go in there and talk to her, but I wouldn't know what to say. Of all things I've seen, I have never seen anything so saddening in my life. This day will be remembered._

Marguerite wet down to her room to be alone, secretly hoping that Roxton would come check on her. It was tough to see somebody lose the person she loved. The heiress had seen many people die before, but they had always been she hated with a passion, and if she did like them, she had never mourned the way Tommy did. She had never seen a couple where she had known almost instantly that they were in love. Perhaps it was just the way they looked at each other, or the risks they were willing to take for each other. Nobody has ever cared for Marguerite like that, well, at least before she laid her eyes on Lord Roxton. Her life has changed since then.

"Knock, knock," Roxton said from her doorway. "Hi."

Marguerite gave a small smile. "Hi."

He sat on her bed, next to her. Roxton didn't look at her and she didn't look at him. It was too awkward, but Marguerite knew that he was trying. It was awfully sweet of him. Finally, he spoke. "Marguerite? Are you okay?"

"Yes, John. I'm fine." Marguerite looked down at the wooden floor. Why was it so hard for her to tell him how she really felt at times like this?

"You don't have to pretend with me, Marguerite. You know that." Roxton turned his head, and gently gripped her hand.

Marguerite pulled away and got up. "It's a real shame, Roxton. Kimberly was so young. I could never imagine losing a person I love that much. I guess it's a good thing that I'll never feel that pain, because I would never let anybody in like that. Not when there's a change of knowing that they could die at any minute."

Roxton was an adventure seeker and he would never pass up the chance to go out and explore if the opportunity ever presented itself. And it did quite often. He had danced with death more than once. Heck, he even met Death. Then, there's London. Marguerite was wanted on five or more different continents and there were people ready to kill her and whoever was willing to protect her. Roxton. Marguerite wouldn't take that chance. How could they ever be together with being constant danger, especially when they were trapped on the plateau? It was impossible.

Roxton simply nodded and got off the bed. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes."

"I'm not very hungry." Marguerite replied as Roxton started heading out the doorway. "John!"

Roxton stepped back inside and blankly looked at the heiress. She fled into his warm embrace. Tears fell from her gray eyes. "It's okay. It's okay."


End file.
